Port Haven
by kels2god
Summary: Rielle gets an interesting letter and passport to a town called Port Haven. But soon she discovers the whole trip was a mistake.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1

A knock. Someone was knocking on her door...in the middle of the night. Rielle awoke to the sound and immediately climbed out of her bed. It was probably some advertizement. Nothing serious-hopefully. She hated important stuff. Just ignore it and they'll go away. But that would be rude, and her family was never rude. Why did this have to happen when Mom was away?  
She finally gave into the pure curiousity mounting inside of her and climbed out of her bed, sneaking towards the door. Glancing out the rain-streaked window by the door, Rielle saw it was just an old woman, squinting at the door while covering her head with one hand to protect herself from the downpour.  
Rielle opened the door and let out a casual, "Hello?"  
The woman stared for a second and shook her head, then replied, "Yes. I have a message for you, from... Oh, just take it" She stuffed a thin package into her arms and took off running.  
Rielle followed the disappearing lump of a person off the horizon with her eyes, then glanced down at the package. It was relatively small, mustard yellow and stained from loose raindrops that had dripped onto it, even though it had been covered in a bag. She ripped it open to find a passport and a letter.

"WE SENT THIS TO YOU FOR A TOP SECRET MATTER. GO TO THE TOWN LISTED ON THE PASSPORT AND STAY THERE. DANGER IS COMING TO YOUR CITY AND YOU MUST FLEE NOW. MORE INFORMATION WILL BE SENT TO YOU AT THE ALL READY REGISTERED HOUSE. THE ADDRESS IS 511 MAPLE COVE, PORT HAVEN 75565. IT IS QUITE EASY TO FIND AND HAS A GREEN ROOF UNLIKE ANY OF THE OTHER HOUSES IN THAT TOWN. THANK-YOU VERY MUCH."

Rielle paused and inhaled quickly before turning her attention to the passport. The town was called Haven. It was popular to add "Port" to any town to indicate it wasn't a city on addresses, and she guessed that was what the letter sender had done.  
She reasoned and finally decided to go, since she had nothing important in her quiet life here in the city of Yellep, by the sea.  
But first she wrote a note for Mom when she got back from her cruise. She bit her lip in guilt, remembering the promise she had made that she wouldn't cause any trouble while she was gone. But there was no going back now, either way. The house was apparently registered. She gathered the remaining money her mother had left her for groceries and then left the note.

"Dear Mom,

Something came up, so I'm going to have a little vacation at the town Haven. I'll leave the address at the end so you can mail me. Don't worry, I have the money you gave me, or at least most of it, enough to pay to get back here if I have any trouble. Maybe I'll have something interesting happen for once. The address is:  
511 Maple Cove  
Port Haven, 75565.  
I'll miss you!  
-Rielle"

Then she gathered up the few belongings she had and left for the train station.


	2. The Ride

Chapter 2

The ride was fiercly bumpy. Rielle combed her hair, a dark chestnut, with her fingers in impatience and inspected the green leather seats. It was an old fashioned train, which surprised her, since Yellep was a big city and could definitely afford something more modern. Just then, a dark blue cat walked out of the back room. Rielle had seen him earlier, and he had been on the phone for the entire trip so far.

It amazed her to come so close to a real cat. She'd heard rumors about how some smaller towns were inhabited by animals, but she'd never seen one before.

The cat walked up to her seat and pointed a finger at the one across from her. "Is it okay if I sit here"

She nodded her head silently, her blue eyes wide.

"Thanks. It's good to see there are still nice people on these trains."

Rielle smiled and continued to stare.

"So I'll assume you're headed to Haven" He paused for her answer-another nod-and continued"That's funny. I met a person the other day going there. Her name was Lily. Do you know her"

"Lily? No..."

"Oh! Maybe I could introduce you. But I suppose I won't be there long. Speaking of which, I don't know your name."

"It's Rielle." she smiled again.

"Rielle? An odd name, but you _are_ from the city." At her surprised look, he explained"I saw you get on back at...what was the place? Yellow? Something like that. Either way, I'm Rover. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She looked out the window for a few more seconds, glancing at him every once in a while to see if he was going to say anything. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So why are you going to Haven"

"Oh, I'm moving" she replied, turning back to Rover.

"Where's your new place"

"I really don't know, but I have one. It has a green roof, I think."

"That's funny. Lily didn't know where she was headed, either. She didn't even have a place ready! I helped her out, since Tom Nook-he owns a store there-was selling a few houses for pretty cheap. Last I checked she's getting settled down."

"Mmm." she said, a little nervously.

"Well, it looks like we're getting ready to stop. I'll be seeing you!'

The train slowed to a stop and the door opened. Rielle stood and grabbed her suitcase, then fumbled towards the door. She started when she saw a monkey, but then saw his uniform.

"Haven! Port Haven" He cried. "Welcome to Port Haven, Miss..." he glanced at the passport"Rielle. Interesting name. Have a nice stay."

She nodded back at the animal and climbed down the brick steps, smiling in the spring sunshine. "Thank-you. Indeed. I hope I do."

And off she was.


	3. The Town

Chapter 3

Rielle walked around the town. It was a beautiful green and the flowers were blooming in shades of pink, red, yellow, white, purple, and blue—wonderful. She looked slightly bewildered before seeing the map by the station. Surprisingly enough, it had a house with a green roof on it.

She memorized the way to the house and the way back to the station in case she got lost or it wasn't really there. Then she started to stroll around.

On her way there, she met several animals that lived in Haven. Rielle had only been walking a few minutes when she came upon one.

Beside its house there were two trees and a couple of flowers scattered here and there. She walked toward it and knelt down to smell a red tulip that was blooming. A chicken walked up behind her, and she gasped. "Oh! Hello. I'm Rielle."

The chicken smiled and held out its hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Goose."

_A chicken named Goose?_ "It's nice to meet you, too." She took his hand—no, wing—and shook it.

"Have fun in Haven."

"Thank-you. Your flowers look wonderful."

"Oh, I didn't plant them. That one human, Lily, did. Do you know her?"

"No, but I've heard of her," Rielle replied. "Well, I should be going. I'm going to that one house with the green roof. If the map was right, it should be across that bridge and up a couple acres. Is that correct?"

"Oh, yeah," Goose nodded. "If you want a map you can talk to Copper. He's the police dog. The police station is right down that ramp," he pointed southward, "and over one acre to the left. Got that?"

"Yes, thank-you. I guess I'll be seeing you. Goodbye!"

"You too!" He called as she walked away.

Along with Goose, Rielle ended up meeting a cat named Purrl, and another cat named Tangy, plus a dog named Goldie and an elephant named Dizzy, who spoke of another animal named Claude. It kept on throwing her off seeing the animals when she was so used to them as only pets or something to see at the zoo.

After a while of wandering—she had forgotten the way to the house—she came upon a small, gray stone square. It connected to four houses, one with an orange roof, one with a red roof, one with a yellow roof, and one with a green roof (_hers_!). The red-roofed house appeared to be occupied—it was slightly larger than the other ones and had a design of a lily pad on the door. Rielle guessed it was Lily's house.

She hurried to her house, at the top-right corner of the square. By the looks of it from the outside, it had to be pretty small, with no more than one room. The green paint on the roof appeared to be crumbling.

When Rielle went inside, she saw she had guessed right. It was a tiny room, too, with only a notebook on an orangish box and a stereo. The walls were a dirty gray metal and so was the floor.

Well, she wasn't expecting dream house, though she did think it would be better quality than this. _I'll look on the bright side, _she thought. _It's a pretty town…_ But that wouldn't be much help when she was living in such a…_hovel_. Maybe there was furniture at the store Tom Nook (was that it?) owned. She wondered where it was.

Rielle gave up on examining the crude architecture and stepped outside, which was done rather quickly in a building only around 5 feet in diameter. At the red-roofed house there now stood a human, one with golden-blonde curls that bounced at her shoulders and dark eyes. (she couldn't make out the exact color from so far away, but guessed they were brown.) Probably Lily.

She saw she was correct when the girl skipped up to her and bubbled, "Oh, it's so nice to see another human! The animals are wonderful, of course, but it's not quite the same. I'm Lily."

She smiled back and replied, "I've heard about you. My name's Rielle."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rielle. Feel free to come over whenever you'd like."

"Oh, wait, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering if I can get extensions on my house or get the color changed?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, just speak to Tom Nook." She gestured to her house. "In fact, I just got mine extended a bit. It's so nice to have more room for furniture! Well, if that's all, I need to go. I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Lily! And thank-you!"

"You're always welcome—remember that!" Then she skipped off.

Yes, Lily was the kind of person everyone liked. Rielle guessed she was quite popular among the animals, who liked almost everyone. She hoped they could become good friends in this new place.

Dear reader(s),

I hope you like it so far! Right now I have no clue whatsoever what is going to happen, so please send any ideas in reviews. And thank-you for the review, Johnny Disorder! I'm glad you like it.


End file.
